


Pink Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Brock is 48, Collars, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom little girl, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oooooof, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, vanessa is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock plays with his kitten.(put the notes in the summary teehee)
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Pink Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> YO BISH IS BACK WIT DIS SHIT!
> 
> I LEFT BC I LOST MY GLASSES BUT I GOT A NEW PAIR EARLIER TODAY SO IM NOT BLIND ANYMORE WAWOO

Vanessa was sitting on her bed playing with a unicorn plushie when she heard the front door open. She hopped up when her boyfriend Brock knocked on her her door and opened it.

"Daddy!" She tightly hugged Brock and he softly chuckled.

"Hi babygirl. What are you up to?" Vanessa sat back down on her bed and Brock sat next to her.

"I'm playing with Raspberry. Isn't she so cute?" Brock nodded.

"Very cute." Vanessa had an array of plushies all over her baby pink room, and her favorite pass time was playing with them.

"You look adorable today Ness." Vanessa blushed and giggled. She was wearing a white tank top tucked into a baby pink pink pleated skirt, followed by white thigh high socks and pink Mary Janes. Her long dark brown hair was in high pigtails and Brock couldn't get enough of her. Brock leaned forward and kissed Vanessa softly and gently massaged her breasts. Vanessa softly moaned into the kiss and Brock smiled against her lips.

"Do you want to play with me, kitten?" Vanessa looked into Brock's eyes, biting her lip and nodding. Brock got up and grabbed one of Vanessa's collars and put it on her. It was light pink and lacy with a delicate bell on the front, adorned with a white bow. Wearing it immediately turned Vanessa on and she felt her pussy throb.

Brock untucked Vanessa's tank top and took it off, revealing a lacy white bralette. Her small breasts looked perfect in it, and Brock couldn't help but gawk. Brock laid Vanessa down and pulled down her skirt to find matching panties. He went down farther and slipped off her Mary Janes before taking her socks off. Vanessa instinctively spread her legs and made grabby hands at Brock, yearning for his touch.

"So delicate... so pure..." Brock said under his breath and took off Vanessa's bra and panties. Her tight, light brown pussy was glistening and Brock felt his dick pulse just by looking at it.

"Do you want me to eat you out little girl?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"Yes please daddy." With that, Brock went down on her and Vanessa let out a breathy moan as he worked his tongue. He slid his tongue up and down her folds before swirling it around her clit and sucking on it.

"Fuck," Vanessa quietly said and Brock immediately stopped his movements.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing daddy, I promise." Brock sat up and crossed his arms.

"Good little girls don't swear, and they don't lie either. Hands and knees." Vanessa gulped and obeyed Brock's command.

"Please don't hurt me," Vanessa meekly said and her tone made Brock's heart wrench.

"I would never hurt you baby, but naughty girls need to be punished." Brock got on his knees and ran his hands over Vanessa's smooth asscheek. He raised his hand up and smacked it, hard. She let out a whimper, secretly loving the pain. Ten hard smacks later, Vanessa was a whining, moaning mess.

"I wanna shove my huge, throbbing dick in that tiny little pussy, kitten." Vanessa shuddered at the dirty talk, making her more wet than she already was.

"Take your hair down." Vanessa sat up on her knees and pulled her hair ties out and let her hair down. Brock shoved his jeans and underwear down just enough for his dick to spring free, sucking in a breath when it hit the cool air.

"You've been taking your birth control, right babygirl?" Vanessa nodded.

"Y-yes daddy." Vanessa went back down on her her hands and Brock slid two of his fingers into her, pumping them in and out. She let her head drop but Brock grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back up. Vanessa winced, having her neck craned into an uncomfortable position. Brock let go after a little while and pulled his fingers out, sucking on them after he did so.

"Are you ready my darling?" Vanessa breathlessly nodded.

"Yes daddy." Brock lined himself up with Vanessa and slid in, making the thin girl loudly moan. Brock set a slow, steady pace and it was driving Vanessa wild.

"Harder daddy," She said in between moans.

"What's the magic word?" Brock asked.

"Harder, please." Brock complied and pulled all the way out before slamming back into Vanessa. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back in time with his powerful thrusts, making Vanessa cry out in pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna come daddy!" Vanessa exclaimed and Brock railed her even harder and faster. Suddenly, Vanessa's whole body went still as she moaned like a wanton slut, and when Brock felt her shivering pussy clench around his dick, he lost it.

"A-ah, Ness!" Brock's movements became sloppy and he dug his fingers hard enough into Vanessa's hips to bruise them. He came inside Vanessa and she mewled as she felt Brock's hot, sticky cum filling her up. When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and his cum dripped out of Vanessa's tired pussy. She giggled and lied down on her back, avoiding the cum spot on her Hello Kitty sheets.

"Daddy?" Brock put himself away and sat next to Vanessa, running his hand through her silky, soft hair.

"Yes, kitten?" Vanessa smiled and wrapped her arms around Brock's waist.

"I love you." Brock felt his heart melt and he smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
